


Late Nights and Early Mornings

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: It's from Harvey's POV, It's not specified but im trans and thus, M/M, Snuggling, farm life, literally sleeping together, the player is trans, trans male player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Slightly a stream of consciousness focusing on Harvey and Atlas (the player), during the night and in the morning.
Relationships: Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 11





	Late Nights and Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I am just. Hyperfixating.

Sometimes, when Atlas fell asleep, Harvey lay awake, staring at xry sleeping face in the quiet of the late night storm. It wasn’t often, Harvey had a bit of a strict schedule, in an effort to get the right amount of sleep, but sometimes, there were times when he couldn’t sleep well. 

Atlas had scars across his face. There was one big one, stretching from his forehead to his chin, across his nose, faint, an old one from one of the first times that xe had ventured into the mines and was knocked out almost on the first level, Linus dragging him out into the clinic, and Harvey had barely know him at the time, but was so scared for the new farmer. 

When xe woke up after that, xe had smiled upon seeing him, a dopey smile from pain meds, and Harvey couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

There were more now, a three line claw mark, darker than the long line across his face, since he had tried to pretend it wasn’t there and then came into the clinic in shame with a horribly infected mess on his cheek. Harvey wondered vaguely how he was still alive sometimes. 

More, further down, along his chest, across his stomach and back and along his legs, and Harvey knew that Atlas had stories for each one of them, was proud of each and every single one of them without fail, and, despite the heart attack Harvey had every single time Atlas came home with a new injury, he couldn’t help but smile at the recounting of the tales in the mines as he traveled deeper and deeper every night, coming home with new treasures every time. 

Harvey would barely touch him, knowing how easily Atlas could wake up at times, and trace the lines he knew were there, under Atlas’s too-big shirt, and sometimes he failed to keep Atlas asleep, and xe would sleepily blink at him, mumble a question Harvey barely understood, and Harvey would smile and drag Atlas closer and Atlas would smile and fall back asleep and Harvey would find it in himself to follow. 

They would wake up in the morning, and Atlas would lay there for a few minutes more before shuffling up to get dressed and go out to water the crops before breakfast and Harvey would cook and sometimes play Jazz, so that Atlas would come in and start humming along, wrap his arms around Harvey’s middle and bury his face in Harvey’s neck, and Harvey would laugh because Atlas _knows_ he’s ticklish there, but he never stops because xe love Harvey’s laugh too much to stop doing it. 

It wasn’t like Harvey really minded either. 

There was a reason Harvey did it back, mustache adding an extra level of it, and Atlas would snort and shove at Harvey’s shoulders, but so gently that it barely moved him, because Atlas was so much stronger than Harvey, working on the farm like he did, and was always so worried that he would hurt Harvey. He never did of course, but he worried about it, calloused hands far more gentle than Harvey used to think he deserved. 

And then this tired farmer came into his life and Harvey couldn’t have helped but fall in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in LOVE with Harvey, so much, he's so sweet.


End file.
